miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbit Miraculous
The is a pocket watch that, whenever Fluff inhabits it, transforms the wearer into a rabbit-themed superhero. To activate the pocket watch, the user must speak the transformation phrase: "Clockwise". To deactivate the pocket watch, the user must speak the detransformation phrase: "Counter Clockwise". It's currently being stored in the Miracle Box. In the future, when the situation calls for it, the pocket watch will temporarily be lent to Alix Kubdel, who will use it to transform into Bunnyx. Appearance The Rabbit Miraculous is silver with a circular pattern engraved on the cover when camouflaged. When opened, it reveals what appears to be a blue hologram of a woman holding a clock with the current time. When charged with Fluff, it is blue with a white design in the center with five black circles, and on top it has a blue cone. In the middle of the cover a clock face is seen; the hands on the clock face are arranged to look like the ears of a rabbit. When worn by Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the Miraculous becomes pink, while when it is worn by Chloé Bourgeois becomes yellow. Abilities The Rabbit Miraculous provides its wielder with enhanced characteristics such as strength, speed, and agility. Its tool is an umbrella. Its special superpower, Burrow, enables the holder to create portals that lead into a pocket dimension known as the rabbit burrow, in here anyone can view all outcomes of events in the past, present and future, it also allows the travel in space and time. List of owners Wielders Keepers Sightings Episodes Trivia * The Rabbit Miraculous being a watch is a reference to the White Rabbit in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, who carries a watch and obsesses over being late. ** By extension, the Miraculous' blue-and-white color scheme is a reference to the dress Alice wears, typically colored blue with a white apron, popularized by Disney's 1951 film adaptation. * This is the first Miraculous whose transformation phrase refers to an aspect of the Miraculous itself rather than the animal it represents. * This is the second Miraculous to be able to open and store something inside of it after the Butterfly Miraculous, in this case a clock and hologram projectors. * This is the first, and so far only, Miraculous which isn't worn by its holder. ** In "Kwamibuster" and "Miracle Queen" it was worn on Ladybug's and Queen Bee's hips. * The Rabbit Miraculous (future version) is the second Miraculous to be damaged for a long period of time, following the Peacock Miraculous. ** With the past version of the Rabbit Miraculous albeit in camouflage mode as of "Timebreaker" it was the first Miraculous jewel to end up being destroyed and repaired following the Bee Miraculous. *** The watch is broken in two different timelines, the second of which is created by Timebreaker with Ladybug being pulled back in time and ultimately fixing the watch with Miraculous Ladybug. * While unknown to them, this Miraculous was handled by the most present characters, with seven so far, being held by Mr. Kubdel, Alix Kubdel, Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, and Chloé Bourgeois in "Timebreaker", and shown in Wang Fu's possession in the Miracle Box in "Sapotis". * The watch was sent back to the 19th century to one of the Kubdels' ancestors, and has been passed down to the youngest child in each generation since.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/652380185044590592 ** The watch being given to the youngest child, Alix, instead of the oldest child, Jalil, is mentioned in the French version, but not in the English version. * According to Bunnyx, she is the last resort of the future French Miraculous superhero team due to the consequences of her Miraculous' powers. de:Hasen-Miraculous es:Miraculous del Conejo pl:Miraculum Królika pt-br:Miraculous do Coelho ru:Камень Кролика Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Miraculouses Category:Jewelry Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Technology